yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İstiklal Marşı/Hilal
TDVİA HİLÂL (الهلال) Sözlükte “yüksek sesle haykırmak; ortaya çıkmak, parlamak; sevinmek” anlamlarına gelen hell kökünden türeyen hilâl (çoğulu ehille), ayın kavuşum öncesi ve sonrasında yeryüzünden uçları sivri ince bir yay gibi görünen şeklinin adıdır. Kelime Kur’ân-ı Kerîm’de bir yerde çoğul şekliyle geçer (el-Bakara 2/189). Sözlük anlamına bağlı olarak özellikle kavuşum durumundan sonra ayı ilk defa görenlerin onu haber vermek için sevinçle haykırmaları sebebiyle ayın ilk görülen şekline hilâl denildiği kaydedilmektedir. Nitekim yüksek sesle telbiyede bulunmaya ve hilâl ilk görüldüğünde tekbir almaya ihlâl, yine yüksek sesle kelime-i tevhidi söylemeye tehlîl, yeni doğan çocuğun hayat belirtisi olarak çığlık atmasına istihlâl denir. Her kamerî ayın başında kavuşum durumunun ardından incecik bir kavis şeklinde ilk defa görülen yeni aya bir-üç gecelik iken hilâl denildiği gibi her ayın sonunda kavuşum durumundan önceki son iki gecedeki aya da bu ad verilir. Bunların dışında kalan diğer gecelerde aya kamer, kavuşum esnasında yeryüzünden görülemeyen durumuna da muhak denilir. Ayın aydınlanmış olan yüzeyinin yeryüzünden görülen kısmı periyodik olarak değişir. Kavuşum ayı denilen yaklaşık 29,53 günlük süre içinde önce ince bir kavis şeklinde görülen parlaklık (ilk hilâl), yavaş yavaş büyüyerek yarım daire (ilk dördün) ve tam daire (dolunay) biçimini aldıktan sonra tekrar küçülüp incelmeye başlar ve nihayet bir iki gün hiç görünmez olur. Ardından parlaklığının tekrar görülmesiyle yeni bir ay başlar. Ayın ilk hilâl, ilk dördün, dolunay, son dördün ve son hilâl gibi değişik şekillerinden her birine “ayın evreleri” denir. Kur’ân-ı Kerîm’de de işaret edildiği üzere (el-İsrâ 17/12; el-Furkān 25/61; Nûh 71/16), ayın kendisi ışık kaynağı olmayıp yeryüzünden görülen parlaklık güneş ışığının ay yüzeyindeki yansımasından ibarettir. Ayın güneşle olan konumu sebebiyle aydınlanmış olan yüzeyinin dünyaya bakış nisbetine göre bu parlaklık yeryüzünden bazan hilâl, bazan yarım daire veya dolunay şeklinde görülür; bazan da hiç görülmez. Ayın dünya çevresindeki dönüş süresiyle kendi ekseni etrafındaki dönüş süresi birbirine eşit olduğu için yeryüzünden daima aynı yüzeyi gözlenir. Ayın, dünya çevresinde dönerken güneşle dünya arasında aynı doğrultuda bulunmasına kavuşum (ictimâ) durumu denir. Bu sırada ay güneşle birlikte doğup güneşle birlikte batar ve güneş tarafından aydınlatılan yüzeyi tamamen güneşe, karanlık yüzeyi ise dünyaya dönük olduğu için yeryüzünden görülmez. Ancak ay, her gün bir öncekinden daha geç doğup daha geç battığı için kısa bir süre sonra bu doğrultudan ayrılarak güneşten daha geç batmaya başlar. Böylece güneşle ay arasındaki açı, ayın yüzeyine yansıyan ışığın yeryüzünden görünmesi (rü’yet) için yeterli büyüklüğe ulaşınca ay güneş battıktan sonra batı ufkunda hilâl biçiminde görülmeye başlar. Hilâlin görüldüğü gece önceki aya değil yeni başlayan aya aittir. Çünkü hilâlin batı ufkundaki rü’yetiyle önceki ay biter, yeni ay başlar. Yeni ayın ilk günlerinde güneş aydan önce doğup battığı ve ayın önünde seyrettiği için ay güneş ışınlarını bize göre alt taraftan alır ve alt yüzeyi aydınlanır. Bu sebeple güneş battıktan sonra batı ufkunda yeni aya ait hilâlin uçları yukarıya (semâya) dönük olur. Ayın son günlerinde ise ay güneşten önce doğduğu ve battığı için sadece güneş doğmadan önce uçları batıya dönük olarak doğu ufkunda gözlenebilir, batı ufkunda ayın son hilâli gözlenemez. Eğer batmadan önce ayın son hilâli batı ufkunda da gözlenebilseydi hilâlin uçlarının aşağıya (ufka) dönük olduğu görülürdü. Çünkü bu esnada güneş ufkun üstünde, aydan daha yüksekte bulunur ve ay üst taraftan aydınlanır. Ay dünya çevresindeki dönüşünü 29,530589 günde (29 gün 12 saat 44 dakika 2,8 saniyede) tamamlar. Ayın herhangi bir safhasının, meselâ dolunay veya kavuşum durumlarının peşpeşe iki defa tekrarı arasındaki zamana eşit olan bu süreye “astronomik ay” (kavuşum ayı, sinodal ay) denir. Buna göre teorik olarak bir kamerî yıl 29,530589 × 12 = 354,367068 gündür. Ancak gün sayısı kesirli olmayacağından kamerî takvimde HİLÂL - İrfan Yücel Beyrut 1385/1986, I, 379-380, 398-400; İbn Kudâme el-Makdisî, eş-Şerĥu’l-kebîr (nşr. M. Reşîd Rızâ), Kahire 1346, III, 1-3; İbn Hacer, Fetĥu’l-bârî (Hatîb), IV, 143-152; Aynî, ǾUmdetü’l-ķārî, İstanbul 1308, V, 182-185, 190-195; a.mlf., el-Binâye, Beyrut 1411/1990, III, 612-632; İbnü’l-Hümâm, Fetĥu’l-ķadîr (Bulak), II, 52-54; Tecrid Tercemesi, VI, 252-253, 255, 258-262; Süyûtî, Tenvîrü’l-ĥavâlik, Kahire 1348, I, 211-212; İbn Nüceym, el-Baĥrü’r-râǿiķ, II, 283-291; İbn Hacer el-Heytemî, Tuĥfetü’l-muĥtâc, Kahire 1315, III, 371-385; Şirbînî, Muġni’l-muĥtâc, II, 139-145; Ebüssuûd Efendi, İrşâdü’l-Ǿaķli’s-selîm, Kahire, ts., I, 199-200, 203; III, 164-165; V, 159-160; VII, 176; Remlî, Nihâyetü’l-muĥtâc, Beyrut 1404/1984, IlI, 149-157; el-Fetâva’l-Hindiyye, I, 197-199; Zürkānî, Şerĥu’z-Zürķānî Ǿale’l-Muvaŧŧaǿ, Beyrut 1411/1990, II, 204-209; Emîr es-San‘ânî, el-ǾUdde Ǿalâ şerĥi’l-ǾUmde (nşr. Abdülmu‘tî Emîn Kal‘acî), Kahire 1410/1990, III, 281-288; İbrâhim Hakkı Erzurûmî, Ma‘rifetnâme, İstanbul 1330, s. 54, 75-78, 103; Şevkânî, Neylü’l-evŧâr, Kahire 1380/1961, IV, 197-207; a.mlf., es-Seylü’l-cerrâr (nşr. Mahmûd İbrâhim Zâyed), Beyrut 1405/1985, II, 111-115; İbn Âbidîn, Reddü’l-muĥtâr, II, 90-96; a.mIf., Tenbîhü’l-ġāfil ve’l-vesnân Ǿalâ aĥkâmi hilâli ramażân (MecmûǾatü’r-resâǿil içinde), İstanbul 1325, I, 231-253; Gazi Ahmed Muhtar Paşa, Riyâzü’l-Muhtâr, Bulak 1303, s. 342-363; Mercânî, Nâžûretü’l-ĥaķ, Kazan 1287, s. 43-48; Azîmâbâdî, ǾAvnü’l-maǾbûd, VI, 433-456; Mübârekfûrî, Tuĥfetü’l-aĥveźî, Beyrut 1410/1990, III, 299-312; Muhammed Bahît, İrşâdü ehli’l-mille ilâ iŝbâti’l-ehille, Kahire 1329; Tantâvî Cevherî, Risâletü’l-hilâl, Kahire 1333/1915; Elmalılı, Hak Dini, I, 646-652, 681-684; a.mlf., “Rü’yet-i Hilâl Meselesi”, SR, XXII/561-564 (1339), s. 115-117, 132-134; a.mlf., “İsbât-ı Şehre Dair Nusûs”, a.e., XXII/565-566 (1339), s. 148-150; Reşîd Rızâ, Tefsîrü’l-menâr, II, 149-151; a.mlf., “İşbâtü şehri ramażân ve baĥşü’l-Ǿamel fîhi ve fî ġayrihî bi’l-ĥisâb”, el-Aśâle, III/21, Cezayir 1394/1974, s. 63-67; Merâgī, Tefsîr, Kahire 1389/1970, II, 73-74, 83-84; Abdülvehhâb el-Merâkeşî, el-ǾAźbü’z-zülâl fî mebâĥiŝi rüǿyeti’l-hilâl, Katar 1397/1977; Seyyid Sâbık, Fıķhü’s-sünne, Beyrut 1398/1977, I, 435-437; Ali Bayram - M. Sadi Çöğenli, Aylar ve Rü’yet-i Hilâl, Erzurum 1978; Ramazan ve Bayramların Tesbitinde Benimsenecek Müşterek Metod Konferansı 27.11.1978 İstanbul-Türkiye, Ankara, ts. (Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığı), s. 1-40; Yakup Çiçek, Sahur Vakti ve Rü’yet-i Hilâl Mes’elesi, İstanbul 1983, s. 71-115; Zühaylî, el-Fıķhü’l-İslâmî, II, 597-610; Mohammad Ilyas, New Moon’s Visibility and International Islamic Calendar for the Asia-Pasific Region, Kuala Lumpur 1414/1994; a.mlf., “New Moon’s Visibility 2: Lunar Date Line Calculations, Sighting and Calendar”, IC, LVII/2 (1983), s. 87-112; Ahmed Hamdi (Akseki), “Savm ve Fıtırda Telefon ve Telgrafla Amel”, SR, XII/295 (1330), s. 154-155; Mehmed Fatîn (Gökmen), “Rü’yet-i Hilâl Meselesi”, a.e., XXII/555-560 (1339), s. 69-72, 84-87, 101-102; Muhammed Ebü’l-Ulâ el-Bennâ, “Aĥkâmü iħtilâfi’l-meŧâliǾ”, ME, XXVI/4 (1954), s. 232-234; a.mlf., “EvđâǾu’l-hilâl ve ĥudûdü rüǿyetih”, a.e., XXVIII/9 (1957), s. 838-841; Kâmil Miras, “Ramazan Hilâli”, SR, IX/218 (1956), s. 276-277; Osman Keskioğlu, “İsmail Gelenbevî ve Subût-ı Hilâl Meselesi”, AÜİFD, XIII (1965), s. 21-30; “Reǿyü lecneti’l-iftâ fi’l-Ǿamel bi’l-ĥisâbi’l-felekî li-taǾyîni mevâķīti’l-Ǿibâdât”, el-Aśâle, III/21, Cezayir 1394/1974, s. 11-21; Muhammed Tâhir b. Aşûr, “İǾtibârâtü’t-taķvîm fî şübûti şehri’ś-śavm ve bi’l-ĥisâbâti’l-felekî fî duħûli’ş-şehri’l-ķamerî”, a.e., III/21 (1394/1974), s. 23-27; Celâl Yıldırım, “Ramazan Hilâli”, Diyanet Dergisi, XIV/4, Ankara 1975, s. 232-238; M. Saim Yeprem, “Dinî Bayramların Tesbiti Üzerine”, a.e., XVII/5 (1978), s. 300-311; a.mlf., “Rü’yet-i Hilâl Konferansının Ardından: Neydi, Ne Oldu?”, Nesil, III/3, İstanbul 1978, s. 3-16; Ali Hasan el-Bulâtî, “Müşkiletü’l-hilâl eleyse lehâ min ĥal”, ME, LI/3 (1979), s. 639-657; Ahmet Baltacı, “Rü’yet-i Hilâl Münakaşaları”, Diyanet Dergisi, XVIII/1, Ankara 1979, s. 25-43; Kemal Güran, “İslâm Ülkeleri Arasında Ramazan, Bayram Günü Birliğinin Sağlanması”, Nesil, IV/37-38, İstanbul 1979, s. 98-100; Ali Şafak, “Ramazan Hilâli ve Kutuplara Yakın Yerlerde Namaz Vakti Mes’eleleri Üzerine Bir Araştırma”, İslâm Medeniyeti, V/4, İstanbul 1981, s. 3-28; Ali Toksarı, “Nisab Açısından Rivâyet-Şehâdet Farkı”, Erciyes Üniversitesi İlâhiyat Fakültesi Dergisi, sy. 1, Kayseri 1983, s. 231-248; Mahmut Kaleli, “Kim Haklı, Müslüman Ülkeler Neden Farklı Günlerde Bayram Yapıyor?”, İlim ve Sanat, I/2, Ankara 1985, s. 63-69; A. Nihat Eskioğlu, “Hilalin Tesbiti Rü’yetle mi, Hesapla mı Olmalı?”, a.e., II/7 (1986), s. 29-32; Muhammed Ali et-Teshîrî, “Bidâyetü’ş-şühûri’l-ǾArabiyye”, Mecelletü MecmaǾi’l-fıķhi’l-İslâmî, II/2, Mekke 1407/1986, s. 841-856; Muhammed el-Muhtâr es-Selâmî, “Tevĥîdü bidâyâti’ş-şühûri’l-ǾArabiyye”, a.e., II/2, s. 857-874; Muhammed Abdüllatîf el-Ferfûr, “Risâletü bulġati’l-meŧâliǾ fî beyâni’l-ĥisâb ve’l-meŧâliǾ”, a.e., II/2, s. 875-905; Hârûn Halîl Cîlî, “Bidâyetü’ş-şühûri’l-ǾArabiyye”, a.e., II/2, s. 907-926; Mustafa Ahmed ez-Zerkā, “Ĥavle iǾtimâdi’l-ĥisâbi’l-felekî li-taĥdîdi bidâyeti’ş-şühûri’l-ķameriyye hel yecûz şerǾan ev lâyecûz”, a.e., II/2, s. 927-936; Abdullah b. Zeyd Âlü Mahmûd, “İctimâǾu ehli’l-İslâm Ǿalâ Ǿîdin vâĥidin külle Ǿâm ve beyânü emri’l-hilâli ve mâ yeterattebü Ǿaleyhi mine’l-aĥkâm”, a.e., II/2, s. 939-965; Bekir b. Abdullah Ebû Zeyd, “Ĥükmü işbâti evveli’ş-şehri’l-ķamerî ve tevĥîdi’r-rüǿye”, a.e., III/2, Mekke 1408/1987, s. 817-841; Mustafa Kemâl et-Târzî, “Tevĥîdü bidâyeti’ş-şühûri’l-ķameriyye”, a.e., III/2, s. 845-873; Muhammed Ali es-Sâyis, “Tevĥîdü bidâyeti’ş-şühûri’l-ķameriyye”, a.e., III/2, s. 925-969; Sâlih b. Muhammed, “el-Aĥkâmü’l-müteǾalliķa bi’l-hilâl”, Mecelletü’l-Buĥûŝi’l-İslâmiyye, sy. 27, Riyad 1988-89, s. 91-118; Mâcid Ebû Rahye, “İşbâtü’l-ehille”, Mecelletü’ş-şerîǾa ve’d-dirâsâti’l-İslâmiyye, VI/13, Küveyt 1989, s. 375-419; Ahmed Muhammed Şâkir, “Dînî Günlerin Tesbitinde Hesaba Güvenilebilir mi?” (trc. Rahmi Yaran), Diyanet Dergisi, XXVIII/2, Ankara 1992, s. 3-13; C. Schoy, “Ay”, İA, II, 38-40; J. Schacht, “Hilāl”, EI² (İng.), III, 379-381; D. A. King, “al-MaŧāliǾ”, a.e., VI, 792-794; a.mlf., “Ruǿyat al-Hilāl”, a.e., VIII, 649-650; C. Schoy - Gökdoğan, “Ay”, Küçük Türk İslâm Ansiklopedisi, İstanbul 1980, I, 237-240; Muammer Dizer, “Ay”, DİA, IV, 183-188. İrfan Yücel TÜRK EDEBİYATI Divan şiirinde hilâlle ilgili zengin mazmunlar teşekkül ettiği gibi hilâl çeşitli teşbihlerin de konusu olmuştur. Bâkî’nin, “Ne hoş yaraştı sipihre kevâkib içre hilâl / Takındı pâyine gûyâ ki cevherî halhal” beytiyle başlayan kasidesinin uzun nesîb bölümü hemen tamamen hilâlin görünmesiyle ilgili söz oyunlarından ibarettir. Ayrıca harflerle hilâl arasında edebî ve tasavvufî yönden münasebetler kurularak bazı yorumlar yapılmıştır. Harflerin hilâlle münasebeti daha çok imlâ yönündendir. Meselâ Allah kelimesi (الله) hilâl (هلال) ve lâle (لاله) kelimeleriyle aynı harfleri ihtiva eder. Lafza-i celâl elifle başladığı ve elif hilâle benzediği için eski şiirde hilâlin Allah’ı telmih ettiği kabul edilmiştir. Âşık aşk yükü ve ıstırabıyla, ihtiyar da ömür ve kahır yüküyle iki büklüm olup dâl (د) harfine dönmüş ve bu haliyle hilâle benzetilmiştir. Dâl kelimesi aynı zamanda “delâlet eden, delil olan” mânasına gelir. Gökyüzü sayfasında Hakk’ın varlığına delâleten yazılmış dâl harfiyle kastedilen de yeni aydır. Yay çekilirken okçunun boynu eğilir, dâle benzer; hilâl de felek yayını çeke çeke dâle dönmüştür. Sevgilinin kaşı ile hilâl arasındaki çok yaygın benzetme âşığın dertten belinin bükülmesi imajıyla beraber kullanılmıştır: “Yine bir kaşı hilâlin sitemi çerh gibi / Kaddimi kıldı kemer tâkatimi eyledi tâk” (Bâkî). Kaş-hilâl-yay ilişkisi içinde kaşlar ve hilâl râ (ر) harfine benzetilir. Hz. Peygamber’in, eline kalem almadığı halde felek levhasına iki râ (رر) harfi yazdığı söylenerek inşikāku’l-kamer mûcizesine telmih yapılır. Receb ayının ilk harfi olan “râ”nın hilâle benzemesiyle üç ayların başladığına da işaret edilmiştir. Hilâlin doğması ve görünmesi, gökyüzü kâtibinin gökyüzü levhasına güneşin altın suyu ile bir lâm (ل) harfi yazması şeklinde düşünülmüştür. Lâm harfi de “dâl” gibi beli bükük âşığı veya ihtiyarı temsil eder. Ebced hesabına göre lâm harfi otuz sayısına tekabül ettiği için “lâm”a benzetilen hilâl de otuz sayısını, yani otuz günlük zaman dilimi olan ayı sembolize etmiş olmaktadır. Nûn (ن) harfi de şekil bakımından yeni aya benzetilir; noktası ise yıldızdır. Diğerlerinde olduğu gibi bazan bu harfin de kâtibi güneştir. Hilâl ters yazılmış nûn da olabilir. Bâkî’nin, “Ya nûndur görünür âhirinde şa‘bânın / Ya râdır ol ramazan evveline olmuş dâl” beyti bunu anlatır. Diğer taraftan hilâlin görünmesiyle başlayan ay başlarında sevgilinin kaşlarına benzeyen hilâli görünce âşığın derdi artar. Yine''' hilâl-kaş ilişkisinde çatık veya eğri kaşa benzetilen hilâl ile “çatık kaş”, “kaş eğmek” sözleri Hakk’ın celâl ve kahhâr isimlerine delâlet eder.''' Hilâl aynı Sembol olarak Hilal Sembol Olarak Hilâl. Ayın evreleri içinde dolunay güzellik ve parlaklık, hilâl ise bunlarla birlikte yenilik, doğum ve taze hayat simgesi kabul edilir. Ay tarihte pek çok toplum tarafından tanrı sayılmış ve ayla ilgili birçok mit oluşturulmuştur. Türk mitolojisinde de bu türün örnekleri oldukça fazladır. Bunların bir bölümü Türkler’in ve Moğollar’ın menşei veya ilk yaratılışla ilgilidir. Kırk günlük iken konuşmuş, yakışıklı ve çok kuvvetli efsanevî bir kahraman olan Oğuz Han’ın ışıkla gelen “altun kazılık kız” ile evliliğinden Gün, Ay ve Yıldız doğmuştur. Bu mit Sumer kozmogonisiyle büyük bir benzerlik arzeder (Türker-Küyel, s. 521). Memlükler devrinde Mısır’da yaşamış Türk asıllı Aybeg ed-Devâdârî’nin Türkler’in menşeiyle ilgili olarak anlattığı yaratılış destanına göre insanlığın veya Türkler’in ceddi Ay-Atam’dır (Ögel, I, 485). Uygur Türkleri Mani ve Buda dinlerini benimsedikten sonra “Kök Tengri”ye “Ay Tengri” demeye başlamışlardır; bunun Hârizmşahlar döneminde devam ettiği görülmektedir (a.g.e., II, 202-203). Bazı kağanlar için “ay tanrıda kut bulmuş” ifadesi kullanılırdı (Kafesoğlu, s. 125-126; Caferoğlu, sy. 1, s. 112-114). Emel Esin’e göre Türkler’in milâttan en az bin yıl önceki atalarınca dahi ayyıldız hükümdarın ve parlaklığın simgesi sayılıyordu; daha sonraki Türk toplumlarında da bu gelenek sürdü. Göktürk boylarından bazılarının damgaları hilâl şeklindeydi ve Uygur tuğları ile Karahanlı bayrağının hilâl alemleri vardı; Karahanlılar’ın sikkelerinde de hilâl motifi bulunmaktaydı (Esin, I, 313 vd.). Sumerler’in Sâmîler’de Sin’e tekabül eden ay tanrıları Nanna’nın sembolü hilâldi. Mezopotamya’da bulunan tarihî kalıntılar içinde özellikle mühürlerde ve sınır taşları üzerinde hilâle çok sık rastlanmaktadır. Ortadoğu’da değişik adlarla Mısır, Roma ve Yunan medeniyetlerinde görülen gök cisimlerine tapınma geleneğinde ay tanrısı / tanrıçası da hilâl şeklinde tasvir edilirdi (Gray, s. 98-99). Eski Ortadoğu’da hilâl sadece Mezopotamya’da değil çok geniş bir alanda sembol olarak kullanılmıştır. Mısır’da Thot ay tanrısı, İsis ay tanrıçası idi ve başlarında hilâlle kuşatılmış kurs bulunan bir başlıkla tasvir edilirlerdi. İran’da da hilâl sembolünün önemli bir yeri vardı. Düalist Zerdüştî tasavvuruna göre tanrı Hürmüz’ün iki gözünden biri ay, diğeri güneşti. I ve II. Darius (Dara) gibi bazı Ahamenî hükümdarlarına ve hânedanlarına ait paralarda hükümdar tasvirlerinde tacın üzerinde bir hilâl yer almaktadır (A Survey of Persian Art, VII, 126, 127). Sâsânî paralarının çoğunda da hilâl bulunmaktadır ve bunların bir kısmı yıldızlıdır (a.g.e., VII, 251-252). Mezopotamyalılar, eski Hintliler ve Amerika kıtası yerlilerinden Mayalar ayın evrelerini takvim ve tarih belirlemede kullanmışlardır; Eski Ahid ve Kur’an’a göre de ay için menziller yaratılmasının hikmeti budur. Mezmurlarda ayın tarih belirlemedeki önemine işaret edilir (104/19). Yahudiler için ayın ilk günüyle bedir günü bayramdı. Bununla birlikte yahudiler hilâli bir sembol olarak kullanmamışlardır. Kur’an’da, “Sana hilâllerden sorarlar. De ki: Onlar insanlar için vakit ölçüleridir ...” (el-Bakara 2/189) buyurulur. Ayrıca yılların sayısı ve hesabının bilinmesi için aya menziller tayin edildiği (Yûnus 10/5), onun eğri hurma dalı haline gelinceye kadar inceldiği ve bir yörüngede döndüğü (Yâsîn 36/39-40) belirtilir. Hadislerde hilâl daha çok oruç ve hac zamanının tesbitiyle ilgili olarak geçmektedir (bk. Wensinck, el-MuǾcem, “hilâl” md.). Hilâl Allah’ın varlığının ve kudretinin delillerinden biri sayılır. Birçok âyette ayın insanların hizmetine sunulduğu belirtilir, ayrıca birkaç yerde onun üzerine yemin edilir (bk. M. F. Abdülbâkī, MuǾcem, “ķmr” md.; ayrıca bk. AY). Geçmiş kültürlerde farklı bir anlam taşısa da âyet ve hadislerde anlatılan özellikleri sebebiyle hilâlin müslümanlar tarafından mutluluk, sevinç ve dirilişin sembolü olarak kullanılmasında bir sakınca görülmemiş olmalıdır. İbn Hacer el-Askalânî’nin İbn Yûnus’tan naklettiği rivayete göre Hz. Peygamber, kabilesinin elçisi sıfatıyla Medine’ye gelen Sa‘d b. Mâlik b. Ubeysır el-Ezdî’ye kavmine götürmesi için üzerinde hilâl bulunan siyah bir bayrak vermiştir (el-İśâbe, II, 32). Ayyıldız motifinin Hz. Meryem ve Îsâ’yı sembolize ettiği, önceleri İskenderiye’nin, daha sonra da İstanbul’un sembolü olduğu ve Türkler’le müslümanlara Bizans’tan geçtiği ileri sürülmüşse de Abdülhay el-Kettânî yukarıda zikredilen rivayetin bu son iddiayı geçersiz kıldığını belirtmektedir (et-Terâtîbü’l-idâriyye, II, 80). Emevîler’in ayyıldız motifli Sâsânî paralarını kullanmalarında bunun bir payı olsa gerektir. Hilâl motifinin bir sembol olarak VII. yüzyıldan itibaren İslâm dünyasında kullanıldığı görülmektedir. Emevîler döneminde Bîşâpûr’da basılan paralar Muâviye, Haccâc ve daha sonra Taberistan Valisi Ömer b. Alâ tarafından kompozisyonları değiştirilmeden ayyıldızlar arasına besmele, kelime-i tevhid veya bazı âyetler eklenerek yeniden darbedildi (Tözen, I, 3, lv. 1-36). Abbâsîler döneminde kendini bağımsız sayan devletler tarafından kesilen sikkeler arasında da hilâl motifi taşıyanlar vardı. Bunlardan X ve XI. yüzyıllara ait Karahanlı sikkelerinde bulunan hilâl motifi içine “lillâh”, “adl”, “ilig” (hükümdar) gibi bazı ibareler yazılmıştı (Esin, I, 355-356). Musul Zengî Hükümdarı Nâsırüddin Mahmud’un bakır dirhemlerinin bir yüzünde hilâl ortasında taç giymiş hükümdar kompozisyonu bulunmaktaydı (Treasures of Islam, s. 529). Daha sonra Büyük Selçuklular, Hârizmşahlar ve Anadolu Selçukluları’nca benimsendiği anlaşılan hilâl İlhanlı paralarında da yer almıştır. Mîrhând, Gazneli Hükümdarı Sebük Tegin’in hilâli ordusunda bir sembol olarak kullandığını belirtmektedir (Ravżatü’ś-śafâ, IV, 26). XI. yüzyılda Roma-Cermen İmparatoru IV. Heinrich ile Papa VII. Gregorius arasında çıkan anlaşmazlıkta papanın krala karşı 1082’de gönderdiği orduda, göğüslerinde altından yapılmış hilâller taşıyan Sicilyalı müslüman askerler de vardı (Yakup Artin Paşa, I/3, s. 39). Fâtımîler’den kalan hilâl biçimi kolyelerle Haçlı seferlerini konu alan minyatürlerdeki müslümanların kalkanlarında görülen aynı tarz motifler bu bilgiyi doğrulamaktadır. II. Baudouin’in Haçlılar’a bağışladığı ve Dâviyye (Templier, Templar) şövalyelerinin kiliseye çevirdikleri Kubbetü’s-sahre’nin kubbesine altın bir haç yerleştirilmiş (İA, VI, 945), Selâhaddîn-i Eyyûbî Kudüs’ü Haçlılar’dan geri aldığı zaman (583/1187) bu haçı indirip yerine uçları birbirine yakın hilâl şeklinde bir alem koydurmuştu (a.g.e., VI, 960). Bu olaydan kullanılmıştır. Nitekim böyle bir beratta tuğranın üzerinde arma ve onun üzerinde de en üstte birbirine dönük iki hilâl arasında on dört köşeli bir yıldız bulunmaktadır. Ayrıca armanın her iki yanında ve tepesinde birer ayyıldız mevcuttur (Özdemir, s. 82). 1835’te Osmanlı elçisi olarak Paris’e gönderilen Mustafa Reşid Paşa’nın mühründe hilâl içinde beş şualı yıldız görülmektedir (Kütükoğlu, s. 90). Günümüzde hıristiyan dünyasının Kızılhaç’ına mukabil kurulan Kızılay (Hilâl-i Ahmer), içki ve uyuşturucularla mücadele etme amacını güden Yeşilay (Hilâl-i Ahdar) gibi müesseselerin sembolü olarak kullanılan hilâl bazan tek, bazan da bir veya birkaç yıldızla birlikte Azerbaycan, Cezayir, Kamerun, Kuzey Kıbrıs Türk Cumhuriyeti, Malezya, Moritanya, Pakistan, Singapur, Tunus, Türkmenistan gibi İslâm ülkelerinin bayrak motiflerini meydana getirmektedir. Hilâl XI. yüzyıldan itibaren Doğu’da ve Batı’da Hıristiyanlığın sembolü olan haça karşı İslâmiyet’in sembolü olarak kullanılmış ve bu durum özellikle İstanbul’un fethinden sonra giderek yaygınlaşmıştır (Yakup Artin Paşa, I/3, s. 39, 49). Hilâlin ibadet takvimindeki rolü, Kur’ân-ı Kerîm ve hadislerde Allah’ın âyetlerinden biri şeklinde gösterilmesi ve ona yemin edilmesi, ayrıca Hz. Peygamber’in Sa‘d b. Mâlik b. Ubeysır el-Ezdî’ye üzerinde hilâl bulunan bir sancak vermesi sebebiyle müslümanlar tarafından İslâm’ın sembolü kabul edildiği söylenebilir. BİBLİYOGRAFYA: Wensinck, el-MuǾcem, “hilâl” md.; M. F. Abdülbâkī, MuǾcem, “ķmr” md.; Belâzürî, Fütûh (Fayda), s. 686-687; Urfalı Mateos Vekayinâmesi (952-1136) ve Papaz Grigor’un Zeyli (1136-1162) (nşr. ve trc. H. D. Andreasyan), Ankara 1987, s. 121; İbn Hacer, el-İśâbe, II, 32; Âşıkpaşazâde, Târih, s. 6; Mîrhând, Ravżatü’ś-śafâǿ, Bombay 1272/1855, IV, 26; H. Lesètre, “Lune”, DB, IV/1 s. 421-422; Mez, el-Ĥađâretü’l-İslâmiyye, I, 238; A. Parrot, Sumer, München 1962, s. 226-227, 319; S. Lloyd, The Art of the Ancient Near East, New York 1963, s. 232, 233; B. L. Goff, Symbols of Prehistoric Mesopotamia, New Haven 1963, s. 101-107, ayrıca bk. rs. 415, 442, 556, 687, 714, 721, 724; J. Gray, Near Eastern Mythology, Leiden 1965, s. 98-99; P. Hamlyn, Art Treasures of the World, London 1965, s. 17, 34, 125; K. Clark, Civilisation, New York 1969, s. 61, lv. 8; Emel Esin, “Kün-Ay (Ay-Yıldız Motifinin Proto-Türk Devirden Hakanlılar’a Kadar İkonografisi)”, VII. TTK Bildiriler (1972), I, 313 vd., 355-356; Necati Dolunay, İstanbul Arkeoloji Müzeleri, İstanbul 1973, s. 36-37; İbrahim Tözen, Arab Sasani Paraları, İstanbul 1975, I, 3, lv. 1-36; A Survey of Persian Art (ed. A. U. Pope - P. Eckerman), Tahran 1977, VII, 32-46, 58, 73, 123-127, 203-254; J. Mitchell, History and Culture, London 1979, s. 218, lv. 5; Yılmaz Önge, “Anadolu’nun Bazı İslâmî Yapılarındaki Alemler Hakkında”, I. Milletlerarası Türkoloji Kongresi (İstanbul, 15-20.X.1973) Tebliğler, İstanbul 1979, III, 814 vd.; Osman Turan, Doğu Anadolu Türk Devletleri Tarihi, İstanbul 1980, s. 6-7; XIV-XVIII. Yüzyıl Portolan ve Deniz Haritaları (haz. İstanbul İtalyan Kültür Merkezi), İstanbul, ts., s. 42-43, 84-85, 86-87, 104-105, 108-109, 124-125; M. Fuad Köprülü, Bizans Müesseselerinin Osmanlı Müesseselerine Tesiri (nşr. Orhan F. Köprülü), İstanbul 1981, s. 9, 155-162; D. Robinson, Concordance to the Good News Bible, Westlea 1983, s. 785; İbrahim Kafesoğlu, Türk Millî Kültürü, İstanbul 1984, s. 125-126; Mübahat Türker-Küyel, “Kut, Fârâbî ve İbn Sînâ’daki Al-‘Akl Al-Fa‘âl İçin Bir Temel Oluşturabilir mi?”, İbn Sînâ: Doğumunun Bininci Yılı Armağanı (haz. Aydın Sayılı), Ankara 1984, s. 494, 508, 521-522; Treasures of Islam, Singapore 1985, s. 529; Fevzi Kurtoğlu, Türk Bayrağı ve Ay Yıldız, Ankara 1987, s. 23-127; J. M. Rogers - R. M. Ward, Suleyman the Magnificent, London 1988, s. 17, 48-51, 183; S. N. Kramer, Tarih Sümer’de Başlar (trc. Muazzez İlmiye Çığ), Ankara 1990, s. 296; R. W. Ferrier, The Art of Persia, Ahmedabad 1990, s. 74, 79, 196-197; Z. Żygulski, Ottoman Art in the Service of the Empire, New York 1992, s. 37-50, rs. 9; Nurhan Atasoy, Splendors of the Ottoman Sultans (trc. Tülay Artan), Memphis 1992, s. 40, 42-43, 56-59, 166-167, 236; Abdülhay el-Kettânî, et-Terâtîbü’l-idâriyye (Özel), II, 80; Bahaeddin Ögel, Türk Mitolojisi, Ankara 1993, I, 483-487; II, 202-204; Ali Ebû Assâf, Fünûnu memâliki’l-ķadîme fî Sûriye, Dımaşk 1993, s. 171-172, rs. 160, 163-165; Mübahat S. Kütükoğlu, Osmanlı Belgelerinin Dili: Diplomatik, İstanbul 1994, s. 26, 86, 90; T. P. Higuera, Objetos e Imagenes de Al-Andalus, Madrid 1994, s. 73-78; Suzan Alalu v.dğr., Yahudilikte Kavram ve Değerler, İstanbul 1996, s. 200-201; Kemal Özdemir, Osmanlı Arması, İstanbul 1997, s. 77, 79, 82; Ali, “Sancağımız ve Ay-Yıldız Nakşı”, TOEM, VIII/46 (1333), s. 193-208; VIII/47 (1333), s. 257-265; VIII/48 (1334), s. 376-390; W. Ridgway, “Türk Hilâlinin Aslı” (trc. Halil Hâlid), DİFM, I/2 (1926), s. 158-182; Yakup Artin Paşa, “Türk Hilâlinin Aslı” (trc. Halil Hâlid), a.e., I/3 (1926), s. 36-51; Ahmed Caferoğlu, “Tukyu ve Uygurlarda Han Unvanları”, THİTM, sy. 1 (1931), s. 112-114; Rıza Nour, “L’histoire du croissant”, Revue de Turcologie: Türk Bilik Revüsü, I/3, İskenderiye 1933, s. 232 vd.; Vardan Vardabet, “Türk Fütûhâtı Tarihi”, Tarih Semineri Dergisi, I, İstanbul 1937, s 195; A. Sakisian, “Le croissant comme emblème national et religiuex en Turquie”, Syria, XXII, Paris 1941, s. 66-80; Semavi Eyice, “Ay-Yıldız’ın Tarihi Hakkında”, TED, sy. 13 (1987), s. 36 vd.; Sargon Erdem, “Alemin Tarihçesi ve Monçuk, Hilâl, Boynuz Alemlerin Menşeleri Üzerine”, STAD, I/3 (1988), s. 108-117; G. de Genouillac, “Croissant”, Gr.E, XIII, 463; “Hilâl”, ABr., XI, 46; “Alem”, SA, I, 39-44; “Ay”, a.e., I, 133; “Hilâl”, a.e., II, 727; J. Walker, “Kubbet-üs-Sahra”, İA, VI, 945; F. Buhl, “Kudüs”, a.e., VI, 960; B. Carra de Vaux, “Sâbiîler”, a.e., X, 9-10; R. Ettinghausen, “Hilāl”, EI² (İng.), III, 381-385; Aaron Rothkoff, “New Moon”, EJd., XII, 1040. Nebi Bozkurt Dış linkler